User talk:Lullysing
The Warrior Union Unless I am very much mistaken, all humor pages have to be in your user space. So, in this case, this page should be at User:Lullysing/The Warrior Union. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Also, since your page isn't factual, please don't add a link to it on the Warrior page which is meant to document factual information. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) See: Category:GuildWiki humor. Put this page in your user space (at the link I suggest above) and put it in the GuildWiki Humor category. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Category:GuildWiki_humor there, that link should work. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) As to policy, here is a comment Barek (who is an Admin) left on a humor page I created: "Humor articles belong in the user space. If wanted, move the article to the user namespace, such as User:Defiant Elements/Mo/Me Wonder Monk and tag the left-over redirects for deletion. Please do not create joke articles in the main article space just for the sake of creating them - it wastes effort to review and delete." [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :You were notified and allowed time to place it in your user space. The article has now been deleted as it is not content that belongs in the main article space. --- Barek (talk • ) - 03:13, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Lullysing can't say that I didn't try and warn him. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :As requested, the article has been moved to User:Lullysing/The Warrior Union. --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:10, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ---- "That which does not kill us, makes us stronger" is from Nietsche http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nietsche >_> : This is Aeon Flux we're talking about. STRANGER is correct in that concept. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aeon_flux --Lullysing 14:24, 8 May 2007 (CDT) re: stormray Hi Lullysing. I realize that demand for one is pretty high but this one is unfortunately not for trade. I understand that it's hard to get(I got mine during the triple green drop rate) but it's essential to all of my healing prayers builds, especially as I do not have nightfall and access to some of the healing fast cast skills. I might try to find another in my spare time. --Vortexsam 15:27, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :Not sure if you've seen it but you can craft a "Stormray" healing wand from Sheco. Obviously, it isn't green or jellyfishy but it works just as well. --Vortexsam 02:46, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Blog posting I user firefox, and it seems to work for me, however if you want many people to help solve your problem post it Here (where you talk directly to the people who run these features) and The Community Portal for help from other users who might have the same problem. If you really want to help, take a screenshot of a blog page so we can figure out what exactly is going on.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 00:36, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Actually, apart from you, nobody really uses the blog feature here, and it's probably beyond our control anyway. You can contact Wikia directly via or their central forum at w:Forum:Helpdesk; if commenting is also broken on the w:c:communitytest wiki or other wikia wikis, it is likely not a GuildWiki, but a Wikia issue. --◄mendel► 05:01, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :Good to see that you got it resolved.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 23:48, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Francophonie A fellow francophone? --Darrenjaguar 16:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC)